Jackson Wang
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Jackson (잭슨) *'Nombre real:' Jackson Wang (王嘉尔) * Nombre en Cantones: 'Wang Ga Yi * '''Nombre en Mandarin: '''Wang Jia'er *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Marzo-1994 (20 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' ''Perro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Drama * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Programas de TV * '''2015':(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.15) * 2015:(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.15) * 2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) * '''2014:(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.14, junto a JB y Jr.) * 2014:(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.14) * 2014: '''(SBS) Star King (13.12.14, junto a Jr. y Yu Gyeom) * '''2014:(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.14) * 2014:(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.14) * 2014:(SBS) Star King (06.12.14, junto a Jr. y Yu Gyeom) * 2014:(SBS) Roommate segunda temporada (21.09.14) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae * 2014: (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jr. y Young Jae) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, Special MC, junto a Mark) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jr.) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como Special MC) * 2014: (MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.14) * 2014: '''(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.14) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (20.08.14, junto a Big Byung) * 2014: '''(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 , junto a Jr.) * '''2013: (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2014:' (MBC)Sunny FM Date Radio (04.11.14) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access, (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date (10.07.14, junto a Mark y Bam Bam) *'2014: (MBC) WGM TV (, junto a Mark y Bam Bam) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (30.01.2014, junto a Bam Bam) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM (28.01.2014, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Vídeos Musicales * 2014: Big Byung (빅병) Stress Come on! '' * '''2015:' Big Byung (빅병) Ojingeo Doenjang ''(오징어 된장) * '''2015: 'Amber Liu (엠버)'' Shake that Brass (Feat. 태연 (소녀시대)'' Colaboraciones *''Frozen in Time'' - Sun Mi (Feat. Jackson) *My Ear's candy de Baek Ji Young (Presentación en vivo junto a JB para el 10° Aniversario de M Countdown.) * Tell me ''- Jia & Fei. One Mic in HongKong. * ''Full Moon - ''Sunmi Feat Jackson ( Presentación de KBS Musik Bank Especial) * ''Stress Come on! - ''Big Byung (Presentación de Apertura Especial de Fin de Año en el Festival MBC Gayo Daejun) Composiciones de rap * Just Tonight -'' albúm 'Identify (2014) '' * Moonlight -'' albúm 'Identify ''(2014) '' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K.Pop:' GOT7 * Grupo Proyecto: Big Byung (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong) * Posiciòn: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín Principal. *'Educación:' American International School of Hong Kong *'Pasatiempos:' Baile, Rap y beatbox. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima y las artes marciales. *'Personalidad:' Tiene una personalidad ambiciosa y salvaje, pero que conoce el límite. *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (Lengua materna), Inglés, Mandarín, Coreano (Avanzado), Japones (medio) y Francés (básico). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica que sea saludable, con la piel bronceada y atractiva ; en un programa de Radio el MC le pregunto si podía decir una famosa que se asemeje a su tipo ideal, a lo que Jackson respondió BEYONCE. Recientemente confirmo que Song Ga Yeon (Ex integrante de Rommate) es la chica que se asimila mas a su tipo ideal. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Dre, G-unit (50 Cent & Lloyd Banks) y Chris Brown *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate , Pizza, dim sum, carbonara y pollo. * 'Mejor amigo de la infancia: 'Henry Kuen * 'Mejor amiga: 'Heo Young Ji (KARA) * Fue trainee durante 2 años * Su hermano mayor vive en Australia. * Al mencionar que es el 2do en las artes marciales, aclaró que solo sabe girar a la izquierda. *Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. *Dijo que se enteró de la audición de JYP mientras jugaba baloncesto. El equipo de casting de JYP pasó, lo llamaron y dijeron: "¿''Qué tal una audición para JYP?", entonces fue cuando participó. *Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. * Cuando tenia 16 años participo en "2010 Youth's Olympic" en esgrima, quedo en el Top 16 en el puesto #11 *Le gusta la acrobacia y de acuerdo a un artículo, clasificó para el equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong cuando tenía 10 años de edad, pero su familia estaba en contra de que se uniera. * Su padre fue entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong y fue un atleta de esgrima, su madre fue campeona mundial de gimnasia, representando a China y su hermano mayor es un gimnasta, que representa a Hong Kong. *Su sueño siempre fue ser cantante, pero sus padres se opusieron. Su padre le dijo que cuando fuera el n°1 en esgrima lo dejaría ser cantante, y lo consiguió. *Amber de f(x) es amiga suya desde pre-debut. Cuando habían festividades familiares él, Mark y Bambam salían con ella pues todos son extranjeros. *Comparte habitación con Mark. *Es considerado el menos callado y el más divertido del grupo. Así mismo, los miembros dijeron que era como una caja de Pandora: una vez que la abres, sus trucos de encanto de sorprenden uno por uno. También lo caracterizaron como "el alma de la fiesta". *En un fansign una fan le preguntó "¿qué harías si vieras a una fan que es tu tipo ideal de chica?" a lo que él respondió "si así fuera, la invitaría a salir!". *En MBC C-Radio se le preguntó a que ídolos era cercano, además de repetir el nombre de su mejor amigo Rap Monster, añadió que era muy cercano a Mino de WINNER , Amber de f(x). Dentro de GOT7 su buen amigo es Mark , lo considera su hermano. *Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver Dramas y que eso lo ayudó a aprender coreano, uno de sus Dramas favoritos es Dream High. * Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2do mini álbum. * En un capítulo del programa I★GOT7, afirmó tener mala memoria y BamBam corroboró esto. * Formará una unidad junto con N y Hyuk de VIXX y Sungjae de BTOB para el programa del canal MBC Every1 de Hyungdon y Defconn, el nombre es "Hitmaker". * Durante la entrevista en el programa ''King of Ratings afirmó que sufre astigmatismo, aunque no mencionó el nivel, se dio a entender que no puede ver bien de lejos. * El es un buen amigo de Soryong de Tasty AronAron de NU'EST * En el programa Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaria ser un CF de ropa interior. * Jackson ocupó el puesto #10, en una encuesta realizada (Julio, 2014) sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea. * En el último capitulo de I GOT7 en una competencia de equipo, donde se tenían que pasar un papel plástico transparente de boca a boca, accidentalmente Jackson se besó con JB. * Formo parte de un grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y SungJae de BTOB. *Debido a que él y YoungJi de KARA tienen la misma edad y son los maknaes de Roommate, se hicieron cercanos rápidamente. * Declaro a la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica y tuviera que elegir entre los miembros de GOT7 saldría con todos. * Jackson ocupó el puesto #1 según el Super Idol Chart como mejor idol. Incluso lo llamaron "Fencing Idol" (Fencing significa Esgrima) por su reciente popularidad. * En una encuesta realizada por Mnet acerca "de que idol de variedad que va en aumento te ha encantado", Jackson ocupó el puesto #1 con el 75.2% de votos. * Hubieron rumores sobre una posible relación con su compañera de " roommate" YoungJi de KARA, pero él aclaró que solo son amigos cercanos diciendo: “Simple, soy amigo muy cercano de Youngji". * Si tuviera que elegir entre Suzy de Miss A y Goo Hara de KARA para filmar un programa de matrimonio virtual, eligiria a Suzy * Si pudiera cambiar de compañía y tuviera que elegir entre SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, dijo que elegiria a YG Entertainment. * En el programa Roommate, JYP le hizo una sopresa trayendo a sus padres de Hong Kong, Jackson no pudo evitar llorar al verlos (video) * Gano junto a Mark el premio a la "Mejor Pareja" en los ASC After School Club Awards. Pareja conocida como "MarkSon". *Nació el mismo dia que Hoya de INFINITE * Quiere ser parte de una sub-unidad con BamBam * Es el primer artista masculino de JYP ent. en recibir más de un millón de seguidores en su instagram. * Participó en el nuevo programa (de variedades) de citas virtuales "Dating Alone", en el cual tuvo una cita virtual con Yuri de Girls' Generation * Sufrió una lesión leve en su tobillo en Idol Athletic Championship 2015 por lo que tuvo yeso en el lugar durante una semana. * Recientemente los productores de roommate le hicieron a el y a Heo Young Ji un video en donde muestran la relacion de ellos titulado: “La historia de disputa de los miembros más jóvenes de Roommate” (video) * El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong Mark y Jackson cantaron un dúo, autoproclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project), su nombre es Markson. Donde Jackson fue vocal. (video) * Ha aparecido en el video de Amber de F(x) Shake That Brass * jackson revelo en el programa de citas virtual JTBC que tiene un acuerdo formal con su agencia sobre su vida amorosa. Enlace *Instagram Oficial Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Guapisimo